


In the unknown

by 33C



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Multi, OC's - Freeform, Slow Burn, show characters will be in their
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/33C/pseuds/33C
Summary: "He gone," Death gripped his scythe, not in fear of how Brother Hope will act, but in impatience of how things will turn out"What?" The beast's head turned ever so slightly, he tightly held onto his lantern's handle"Elder brother Pollution is out of the tree,"(So the original story was on my sisters account but I got my own so everything is on here now)
Relationships: The Beast/Enoch (Over the Garden Wall), it's slow burn - Relationship, rn their friends, we'll get into the love relationship soon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay lemme just say this, buckle up its long, also this is account owners sister, hi.
> 
> I am not giving Beast siblings, however they call themselves brother and sister not only because they've known each other for so long, but in a formal friendly way. Like in a church where they call each other "Brother and sister" but this isn't a church. There are 10 altogether (Including Beast who isn't my character)
> 
> Sister Life, is crude to Beast; she knows about the child edelwood trees (as they all do) and shuns him for it. This life is very kind but also threatening ,she uses Beast weakness's against him to get him to do a lot of things she wants him to. She knows as time goes on the beast gets a little bit weaker, giving her advantage.She is purely a white and gold light person except (Unlike beast) she looks more human except for her black eyes (She has a mouth, but it doesn't move when she speaks she has it to show emotions) she has a long white and gold dress that trails behind her there's a hole (Purposefully) in the chest area, she has a cape as well and her dress has simple see through sleeves that fall to her sides instead of staying on her shoulders, a slit that goes all the way to her hips, she walks barefoot and her golden white hair flows slowly even when there is no wind.
> 
> Brother Death is much nicer to Beast. He knows what it's like to take a life and be shunned by sister life for it. He rarely speaks, and unlike how you think he is (bones) he is actually just a black spirit, his hood covers his "face" and black silk gloves cover his "Hands" he still has his scythe and the usual black hood gown thing.
> 
> Brother Poverty, Has no care in what Beast does, he focuses more on himself he has a simple brown tunic and a long scarf that covers most of his right arm and a bit of his left shoulder, he has dark brown hair that is actually very neat and taken care of and actually talks with his mouth. he has leather boots and silk tights
> 
> Sister emotions also doesn't care on what beast does, she just follows what anyone tells her, she has a red and gold gown a slit that goes to her thighs and  
> and a small hole in her chest area she has beautiful heel boots that go to her thighs as well she has golden eyes (Like beast) and a mouth that moves.
> 
> Brother disease, dislikes beast as well, just because he thinks Beast is selfish and only cares about himself , he wear a plague doctor mask and hat he has a corset vest and simple pants, with boots that go to his calves, he has feathers poking out of some parts of his arms and big wings tucked behind a small cape draped over them. He wears leather gloves and usually has crows all over him.
> 
> War, Cares for Beast in his own way (Reassuring him and just being kind) he has a golden armor chest vest, two golden armor's separately places on both of his shoulders and arms, and a robe like skirt bottom, his head and face is fire, the flame being his hair his he has bright eyes and no mouth but still has a voice  
> even being the voice of reason he speaks little times like Death.
> 
> Sister wilderness, Loves the beast dearly, they often chat for very long hours when both aren't busy, She has an unmoving mouth and beautiful green eyes. She is more human like her “mother.” Instead of a bow she has a single white rose in her hair that never seems to die, she has dark brown hair, she has braided long hair  
> and a small dress to her hips that seems as if it was crossed together, it seems like she cut her dress because only he left arm has a long flowing velvet dress with a small sleeves on her shoulder and a detached sleeve that isn't on her shoulder but reachers her hand, and has a golden vine belt holding them all together.
> 
> Sister Divorce, is bitter towards beast but pays him no attention,she has black hair and blue (socketless) eyes, she has dark freckles on her face and l(like wilderness) has a strange purple dress, she has a jumpsuit that goes to her hips, a dress to her left that goes to her feet connected to the jumpsuit, a disconnected big silk vine braided across her left arm as well, her hair is in a neat bun with a simple braid around it and two loose hair threads on both sides of her face.
> 
> Lastly, Brother Pollution, he has no clothes, he is just an oil figure, but he has a mouth (no eyes) he talks through the mouth and a string or two of oily saliva always stay connected to his lips when he talks, he has no hair either, and is keen on having beasts sol in his grasp. They locked him in an edelwood tree where he has now escaped, angrier than ever.
> 
> And there's beast.

Beast's light was fading, he was lacking eldewood oil.

He grasped the handle of his soul lantern as he stumbled into the afterlife realm.

Brother Death had sent upon a ghosted raven with a worn letter in its curved needled claws, it had torn in the side's and the paper was curled into an old coil.

He patted the rough and folded letter that was tucked behind his furs where he put it, just in case, you never know what to expect in the under realm.

He halted in front of a large gracefully carved wooden boat, the skeletal hooded figure immediately recognized Beast, even though it was rare for him to ever meet up with the "sibling" spirits or even go anywhere out of his forest.

The skeleton "man"moved his giant ores to let Beast take his spot on the required left side of the boat, where all travelers were supposed to be seated if you sat on the right side the hooded "man" will roughly tap you with the ore as a sign to get you up until you sat in the correct spot.

Other than that the skeleton was kind, he always listened if you needed to vent about something.

Whenever he looks to the left where your seated that shows he's listening and wants you continue, if he looks to the right where an endless cave of nothing but pitch black would be, it shows you he is not listening or that you should stop talking.

Sometimes the beast would sing, loudly and without care of who was listening or not, the echoes of his deep voice bouncing like a rubber ball, creating interesting echo's.

But today, the Beast did not sing, or even talk, he just sat quietly and let the "Man" row in peace, he'd peer down at the spirits of tropical fish and sea turtles, who lost their beauty but not their grace .

His voice, as described by brother death, was a fallen angels weapon, a sinners lament, Lucifer's berceuse.

"It's a lullaby of sadness, it shows the beauty of mourn , your voice is the voice of poise hopelessness ," Death had avowed to Beast "I'm flattered you think that way Death," The Beast responded dully.

The Skeleton pounded the bottom of his ore on the boat, making the ghost of dead fish and other sea creatures swim off immediately, Beast lifted his head and stopped his pondering , the pounding echoing off the cave like a silent ring of voice's.

Beast stood up and thanked the skeleton by a simple nod of his head and stepped off the wooden boat, the beast grazed his lantern with his fingers and claws , Watching as the skeleton easily pushed his boat back to the entrance of the underworld.

The beast turned the other way, and took a few steps forward before he stopped in front of the gates, he sniffed the air that was once filled with salt and smoke now filled with the bitter stench of blood and rotting flesh.

The beast didn't have enough time to think of what the stench could be coming from because soon enough he felt the pang of a giant force push him into the moist cave dirt and rocks, he had forgot about the thing that guarded these gates.

Cerberus's first head slowly met gaze with beast, who's head and face where trapped and forced to lay in the ground, the first head growled lowly and red saliva mixed with blood dripped next to beast face, almost on his face, the stench of death, flesh and fresh blood was all he could smell on the monstrous dog it bared its canines for the beast to see, the second started sniffing the beast, using his nose to check him, and the third kept its head high and bared none of its teeth unlike the other two.

The third dog nudged the other two, even nibbling on them to grab there attention and soon the weight on his back had disappeared, this stench, the beast recognized quickly.

"Are you alright, Brother Hope?" Death questioned lending the beast a silk hand and picking up the knocked over lantern, The beast held onto the gloved hand softley letting go a soon as he was off the ground and politely snatching his soul lantern back .

"I am fine, Death thank you for the gesture," he reassured. Cerberus had shrunken, he was still bigger than most dogs he was 7 feet now, but he used to be 15 feet tall and weigh 5,000 pounds, but Death had shrunken him, saying that the dog scared to many people who didn't do much of anything wrong, the dogs don't mind being shrunken though, death is kind to them either way.

"Come now, Brother Hope and we shall finally start the meeting with our Brothers and Sisters," Death ushered the Beast to follow, patting each dog;s head before, the dogs panting in content before guiding Beast on where to go.

He followed Death halfway through the underworld until they stopped at a giant building, the building was held up by giant rock columns, menacing gargoyles with angry frowns guarding in rows across the building, as they wandered inside you could see a clear view of all of the underworld because of a giant hole in the cave, the hole is covered by thick lawyer of protecting magic.

As they walked the clicks of their feet echoed of the giant walls of the truly remarkable building, they halted in front of a giant door in which Death pressed a cold, soft hand to and whispered words in Latin.

The door creaked open loudly and slowly and they walked inside with a calm pace, the meeting room was dark and dry and the table was black marble but there were no white streams in the marble just black,  
there were statues of hellish figures and gruesome yet bewitching paintings, a clear vase of a single black rose right in the centre of the table, beast stood in the corner of the room, the darkest part where only the hypnotizing gleam of his eyes and lantern where visible.

"It felt like a century for you to get here, Brother hope," Brother Disease spat acid venom at Beast, though his voice was vain as always.

"That is only because of your impatience, Disease," Beast responded halfheartedly.

"That's enough you two, we are not here squander like birds over a worm, we are here to address something serious act appropriately or face consequences," Sister life grimaced her unmoving black rose lips twisted with an unpleasant frown. Everyone quieted down, heads fixated on the floor like a thief caught red handed, everyone knows when Sister life says something like that, it's not a warning, its a promise.

"Now, Sister wilderness, tell us the issue of the matter so we aren't wasting dear Brother deaths time," She glanced down at the other female, and began to calmly and cooley walk around the perfectly circled table . Sister Wilderness scanned around nervously

"I was wandering through Brother hopes forest, when I came across the tree HE was banished in," the spirits in the meeting rooms eyebrows furrowed and Sister life stopped walking only for 5 seconds before continuing in the same pace and same demeanor.

"And?" Brother war beckoned with his hand for her to continue.

"And, the tree was broken in half, with a trail of oil leading to nowhere," The then shrunk back when all hell broke loose, shouts of anger and fear was all that was heard, nobody could tell who was saying what, the meeting turned into an orchestra of madness .

"We should give him Beast's soul," Brother disease declared, making Beast snap his head angrily over at the mere suggestion.

"No," his voice got louder and deeper as he refused, sister emotion spoke up "But its your soul lantern he wants, if we just give it to him he won't create any damage," She remarked. The other spirits mumbled opinions, Beasts eyes only flickered with anger, he was angry that they might actually betray him and his trust just at the snap of a twig.

"We are not feeding his desires, how can you be so foolish!" Sister lifes, voice boomed with anger and disappointment, she turned her whole body to face them all, her cape fluttering as she did so

"We must think of other solutions before we even go so low as to betray a brethren," She frowned, showing her pearly white teeth, just another perfection of hers.

Everyone once again looked away from her to hide the embarrassment, but Beast could smell it in their soul.

"We shall come back next morn, I expect you all to be here," Sister life declared.

Beast,s lantern is fading and so is his forest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, if not obvious, is a flashback.

The Unknown, December 3rd

The Beast's hand hovered over the deathly black tree, the bark was jaggedly rough and it was strangely straighter than the rest of the trees, it's appearance matched that of an edelwood tree but.. this was no edelwood tree.

"What are you going to do about your forest, Brother Hope?" Sister wilderness graciously, her lips twisted into a tooth rotting smile of genuine care and acceptance.

"I'm not sure, what should you do when half of your forest is corrupted with a bitter black oily poison, destroying your trees and rivers?" He asked calmly even with the whole situation and responsibility.

Sister wilderness looked down thoughtfully "I could ask sister life and Mother nature for assistance if you'd like?" she suggested, knowing that her brethren Beast was the least likely out of them all to ask for help with anything.

"No, I don't need them, I have to take on my own responsibilities I have for at least 100 years after all," Beast dismissed, Sister Wilderness nodded her head obediently "I suppose so,".

Her head craned upward her eyes locked on the the little dots of snowflakes falling from the universe sky she then peered downward at the glistening snow dots that turned into an ocean of snow, she then focused on Beast her eyes falling on the soul lantern that was perched one of his antlers.

"Well," she started, burying her barfoot into the soft frozen water drops "At Least you still have your snow and your soul lantern," She placed her hands behind her back as a joyful child would, like hiding a special present for a special  
someone.

Beast looked down at the flakes that covered miles and miles of earth "yes, you are right but," he took the lantern off his antler "I need a new lantern bearer," he sighed out, exasperatedly.

Sister wilderness's eyebrow rose curiously "What happened t the last one?" she asked, the Beast looked over yonder at a destroyed edelwood tree that had once been a smiling child.

"he ran off during the whole ordeal," Beast's hand tightly held onto the handle.

"You'll find a new lantern bearer," she insisted soothingly Beast's glowing bulb eyes caught her eyes

"Ofcourse I will,"the beast urged.

~~~~~~Page break~~~~~

(Flashback end)

The beast's hand grazed the now broken apart tree, his eyes wandered over the forest, the trees seemed to be untouched of the black goop, but that was not his concern.

He needed a lantern bearer especially now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its still not long enough.
> 
> But I still hoped you liked the chapter, see you in the next chapter.


	3. Please read if you actually enjoy reading this story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story will be on a very long Hiatus. I might even abandon or delete it, I'm not sure yet

So yeah, I will not be on this for eons, I will be writing smaller solo story's but that's really it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so,
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the first part, i am making more, but did you like the OC's yet?
> 
> Its probably not that confusing but if you need anything cleared up I will be happy to answer some questions.
> 
> More characters will be added and tell me if you are fine with the way Beast is written, I want this to be joyus for everyone. Sorry this was so short, other chapters may be longer.
> 
> See you in the next chapter.


End file.
